ST Fairy Tail by YagamiNguyen
by PhazonLordKaito
Summary: This story isnt mine. It is originally from YagamiNguyen but he deleted it, and he has given me permission to republish it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (lilbido).

And of course don't flame. All the female characters of Fairy Tail became even more attractive than the cannon.

I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination of male's orgasm being big, large, massive, as well as the ability to come gallons whatever… You had been warned. Don't tell me that I didn't warn you about this.

.

.

.

Seriously-

This is the last warning, don't read if you don't like!

Natsu X Large Harem. He will slowly make all the stuck up, rich girls his XD

Okay, this story is adopted from YagamiNguyen and I have his full permission to continue it.

Natsu's adventure at St Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

Welcome

St Fairy Tail, the best school for any high school students around the world.

Founded in the nineteen centuries; the school was depicted as an elegant, clean, pure, and very prestigious institution. Among the facilities of Lillith, aside from the classrooms, there is a church, a greenhouse, a kendo dojo, an auditorium, a park, and the Rose Mansion, where the Yamayuri Council meet. The students are very respectable and in good standing. The uniform at the school is a long, black Japanese school uniform with a white collar.

St Fairy Tail's prestige and large class size have enabled it to graduate a large number of distinguished alumni, who all became the world's greatest leaders since 1900.

The school was founded by the great Hearfilia royal family, one of the largest, richest and most powerful group in the world and was passed down from generation to generation. All former heirs of said family attended the school before becoming headmistress or headmaster, joining in the world of rich people at the leader of Hearfilia group.

But little did everyone knew just exactly how powerful was the Hearfilia group and the way they got their hands into everything, all circling around St Fairy Tail.

Line Break

Lucy Hearfilia, aka Lucy Hearfilia, the youngest daughter of the Hearfilia Family moaned out as another thick rope of cum hit her face.

"Um…" the blonde hair young woman moaned slightly as she licked her lips, taking in one of her most favorite liquor, serve by the men standing around her.

Lucy was sitting on an elegant red coat which looked almost like a throne, wearing nothing more than a tiny black corset which failed miserably in restraining her massive G-cup tits. Her incredible sexy legs crossed, teasingly hiding the pink yet fat pussy from the eyes of the horny men she invited to the hall belonged to the student council tonight.

But she wasn't the only girl here.

Everyplace around Lucy was having two or more guys fucking a member of the student council, whose face was nothing but a mass of pleasures as they jack-hammered their dicks into the girls' holes. A massive orgy if you asked how to call it, but this place was more like the greatest heaven for horny teenagers.

Around the mistress of all were four men, whose cocks were the longest at the length of nine inches and body was a mass of muscles. All the boy attending the late night meeting were from the soccer teams, football teams…but hers were body builder so it wasn't a surprise their body was much more delicious and much more endowed.

"Mistress, please suck my…." But the guy with blonde hair cried out when his cock was hit with hard rock, making him stepped backward with his cock arching in pain.

"Bad boy, who said you can order me to suck your filthy cock" Lucy wasn't just an absolute, shameless slut but she was also a total bitch as well, since she looked down at commoners and only preferred the richest kind of men, who deserve her attention to find pleasure in fucking her.

A commoner like that should feel lucky when he enjoyed his sperm, let alone asking Lucy to suck his cock and please him.

"I'm so sorry mistress"

"FUCK!" a smile appeared on her face when Lucy heard another group at her left cried out before filling the girl with their sperm, which no doubt easily to knock her out if she wasn't use the pill special made by her family for protection.

"Mistress, here is your phone" A girl with red hair whose clothes was nothing but a G-string stepped up to her and gave Lucy her phone.

After taking the phone, the girl who brought it to Lucy was tackled down to the ground by a group of boys, which she was more than welcome it.

"Yes" opened the phone and put it beside her ear, the icy blue eyes breath talking beautiful blonde girl leaned to the side with her cheek rested on a super hard cock, whose owner was trying his best not to let Lucy fall or else he would suffer the worst punishment.

"How is my daughter doing? Enjoying your time Lucy?" a smile made it to her face when she heard the voice of her mother, also the current headmistress as well as the head of her family at the other side of the line, Layla Heartfillia.

"What about you dear mother? Who is the lucky guy this time?" Lucy asked playfully while her eyes following at the string of pre-cum dropped down to the ground from the tip of the cock she was leaning at.

"It's our dear president" Lucy couldn't help but let out a wolf whistle at that, her mother always knew her way to the most powerful men around the world "he has age yes, but still has plenty of strength and his wife is ignoring him lately"

"Really?"

"If you want I can introduce you to his son sweetie, trust me, he had a great cock" Layla was only older than Lucy for sixteen years yet their personality was pretty much the same. However the mother was more easy-going and more serious when she got to do the job, since being a leader wasn't something a girl with 22 years of age should take lightly.

"I will keep that in mind" Lucy spoke up "You're going to return to the school for the opening ceremony tomorrow?"

"Of course I will, just call to make sure you won't wear them out the second years students, since they had school tomorrow you know"

"Alright sis" Lucy closed the phone and stood up from her seat, looking around to see the massive orgy which was happening without the world's knowing. Looking around she smiled seductively at the guys from the body-builder club "Come here boy"

Pulling two head to her massive tits and let them sucked on her hard nipple, her legs spread wide so the last two could have more access to her pussy and anal hole, a blush appeared on her face when they got to work, but she didn't moan out like the girls in this hall.

This was the true reason for St Fairy Tail's existence, this wasn't just the place they made the leaders of the world but also the place they trained the new generation of women to please them, in order to further the power for the great Hearfilia group. From two hundred years ago until now, this was how St Fairy Tail was created for.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder how her second school year at St Fairy Tail would play out.

Line Break

For a poor boy, who live most of his life alone, Natsu was very happy when he finally got what he dreamed since the day he was young, the three years scholarship for the best school in the world, St Fairy Tail.

Looking out of the window to see the massive skyscrapers of the city which was coming into view, Natsu still couldn't believe that he was holding the letter from Layla Hearfilia, one of the most powerful women in the world, written to him to congratulate Natsu and his hard work to archive the one and only three years scholarship, given to third years junior high school student once in every ten years.

This was his chance to change his life.

"We've arrived at Hearfilia city, please make sure you have everything with you before leaving the train and have a nice day"

The train's announcer said and the pink hair young man stepped out with all of his belongings in the luggage he was pulling behind.

Natsu Dragneel, was a sixteen years old high school student who was about to attend his first year at the dream school, St Fairy Tail. He was quite tall, standing at the height of five foot nine and lean, yet muscular body thank to the jobs he did everyday to earn his living. Natsu was someone you could say not the most handsome boy in the world, but he was called cute back then when he was still a junior high school students and received lot of attention from the opposite sex.

Other than his clothes Natsu was also wearing a white scarf around his neck, which surprised everyone since it was still summer.

While walking on the busy street of Magnolia city, Natsu couldn't help but taking in everything with his eyes.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find an apartment for rent?" Natsu stopped at a local shop and asked.

"Oh, just go ahead and you will find one at the end of the street" the shopkeeper said with his hand pointing at the end of the street.

"Thank you sir" with a small smiled Natsu continued to walk to the end of the street, hoping to find a nice apartment to rest before the upcoming opening ceremony tomorrow

Line Break

[The next morning]

"The…hell…"

Natsu rarely read newspaper, since anything he read was books and books.

He was also rarely watch TV or News, since the girls at his school always talked too many gossips without the care of who was listening, so he got a basic ideas of what was going on.

What he knew about St Fairy Tail was from what the teachers told him while hoping their favorite student would be able to step his foot inside and made them proud.

Other than that, he knew absolutely nothing about the school other than its reputation.

The things that were making hip gasping like a fish on the ground were more or less what he were seeing with his eyes.

First it was the girls. They were all beautiful, incredible attractive to the ridiculous level. The girls looked like super-models from the magazines his friends at junior high school always brought to school and dreamed about, only way more attractive.

And the second things, was their uniform. While the uniform for boys looked very normal, the girls' uniform did nothing to hide their voluptuous figure. The skirt was ridiculously short and with some girls who had a bigger ass than the other, Natsu could clearly see their panties and round ass from this position whenever a wind blew their skirt up.

Even their shirt was modified to hug every single curve of their large tits, which somehow defying gravity and stood firm.

Don't get him wrong, Natsu could be bookworm and all, but he definitely wasn't gay and was still a teenager boy and interest in girls like that

"Damn" The pink hair boy muttered. Maybe finding a girlfriend at this place wasn't a bad idea.

Looking at the small paper in hand, Natsu began to wander around the massive schoolyard and head to the headmistress' office without knowing he was being watched by a certain blonde who was the daughter of the headmistress.

"Hm, finally found a cute boy from the ridiculous ugly looking freshmen" Lucy smirked and couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the boy rather clumsy expression "who is that?"

Of course, with the position of one of the most powerful young woman in the world, only behind her daughter as well as the head of student council, Lucy was adored by many from both boys and girls.

But Lucy always had her little group which her, which consisted of the most beautiful, attractive, sexiest and most popular girls at school.

However, their radiant and pure beauty was just a cover for the group consisted of the most shameless sluts of St. Fairy Tail, which was already the place for the ones who couldn't control their libido, like Lucy.

"Let's see" Cana Alberona spoke up as she was fixing her colorful fingernails. She was a second year student with dark brown hair and body stood at equal ground at Lucy with massive rack and bubble ass. Her shirt was tied together underneath her large tits exposed her tone stomach and midriff. While enjoying her time with alcohol and men, she was the most intelligent of them all and took care of the paperwork for them, so of course with her intelligent she could remember every single new students of St. Fairy Tail "Oh my, I think it is Natsu Dragneel, the student who receive our scholarship with flying color"

"I hope he packs a cock, because I think I'm in love" Mirajane Strauss, the sluttiest of them all said with a shameless smile. She too was a second year student, a young woman with white color hair and large blue eyes, wearing the most revealing outfit of them all with her shirt not only the same at Cana but also was buttoned at all, exposing a large amount of her massive cleavage as well as a black thong which was clearly visible due to the shortness of her skirt and…her legs which was spreading wide. She was the girl who spent her days fucking every man she found with a large cock, so he grade was rather low and almost the dead-last at St. Fairy Tail.

"Not again Mira, that's the hundred and four times you said you're in love with someone" Erza Scarlet said while shaking her head at her friend's antic, but she too was rather interesting in the boy. Erza was Mira's best friend, with large H-cup tits, the biggest pair of rack in their group and a voluptuous body to boost everything up. Swirling a strand of her red with her finger she continued "and hope you won't leave the next heartbroken like everyman you fucked senseless this time, by the way"

"He's cute…I must say" the girl who said that with a timid tone was Wendy Marvell, a rather shy girl. But don't get her wrong, when Lucy formed her group she made sure all the girl of her group was super interest in sex and sex only, basically always in heat and craze for cocks. Wendy was no exception, she could be the most pervert girl in their group by the time a cock's scent hit her nose "I won't mind getting to know him" her eyes was blue and her hair was blue as well. Her body, of course was killer but the state was the most normal of them.

Five girls, five beauties, five sluts…they were held at the Fairies of St. Fairy Tail and adored by the girls and loved by the men. Their futures were bright, and life was super easy for them since their family was all rich and powerful, especially Lucy Heartfilia.

"Let's see if he is worth our attention or not" Lucy smirked and stood up from her seat, walking away with her group following closely behind her.

Returning back to our protagonist, Natsu was using the stair to get to the top floor of St Fairy Tail's main building. There were an elevator but the members of the student council were the only one who was allowed to use them.

Standing outside of the room Natsu raised his hand and knocked the door three times, waiting patiently for the headmistress to reply.

"Come in please"

Natsu did what he was told.

By now, the boy wasn't as surprise as before as he was now in the present of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. She was a blonde hair young lady with golden blonde haired and blue eyes. Her face was breath talking beautiful and liked any other women he had ever seen so far at this school, an outright erotic body and the business suit for woman she was wearing did nothing to hide her killer figure.

Natsu tried not to stare at the upper of her shirt, which was left opened and exposed a massive amount of her wide cleavage.

He felt his pants several times too small at the sight.

"Can I ask for your name?" she asked with a beautiful smile.

"Oh, my name is Natsu Dragneel miss" he said "you said in the letter that I should come to see you when I am here"

"Oh my, then you must be the boy I'm waiting for" she said cheerfully before pulling out a stack of paper from her drawers, giving a look at it she smiled "ah yes, Natsu Dragneel, our golden boy" she pulled out a small paper from the files and gave it to Natsu "here is your schedule, everything had been taken care of so please enjoy your stay while you're here Dragneel-kun"

"Please, just Natsu is fine headmistress"

"Oh I nearly forgot, the student council will throw a welcome party tonight at the campus so make sure you're there alright?"

"I will headmistress" he smiled before leaving the room, closing the door behind him without knowing that one of the staff member was under the table and serving the headmistress of St. Fairy Tail by licking her pussy.

That night

Natsu, in his casual clothes, was walking toward the school's campus with both hands in his pocket, walking beside him was Loke, his classmate and also the one he befriended with during the school day. Unlike him, Loke was very excited for the upcoming event and for some reason Natsu got a feeling that this welcoming party wouldn't be just welcoming party.

"Did you know that the head of student council is also the youngest daughter of Hearfilia group?" he ranted "she got look, she got body, as well as money…damn, even men like us have to bow to her" he laughed "I wouldn't mind though"

Again, why did he have to befriend this guy, who had been ranting about the Fairies of St. Fairy Tail the entire day.

He saw them this morning and he was very surprise to say the least.

Sitting at the table at the back with Loke next to him, Natsu looked around and saw nearly all of the first year students were here at the hall, which had been organized to make a nice welcome party. The waitresses were standing at the side, talking to each other with a blush on their face. While Natsu was very appreciate the student council's thoughtfulness of throwing a party, he couldn't help but think it maybe a little too extreme since all the waitresses were second and third year students.

"Freshmen and Freshwomen of St. Fairy Tail" Lucy Hearfilia spoke up loudly from the head table, her friends standing around her with smile on their face. "Welcome to St. Fairy Tail, the dream school for any students around the world. At the daughter of the headmistress Layla Hearfilia, I hope you all have a great school year at our school and have lot of fun together"

"Yes, lot of fun together" Mira finished with a rather sultry face. Save for Natsu, all the males cheered out while the girls just giggled.

"Now, you all came from the rich and powerful families of the upper class society, so you all know about what the Hearfilia group do in a party" They all cheered "but first, we need to fill in with the food to gain energy before the real fun start"

Natsu knew he shouldn't come to this party without knowing the truth behind it, because as soon as the dishes was taken away, all of the students stood up and removed their clothes.

"W…What?" he gasped in shock when Loke removed his boxer and stood naked just like hundreds of students around them.

"It's party time dude, remove your clothes and maybe you will be able to snatch one of the Fairies" he shouted before randomly pull a maid toward him, who laughed excitedly before tearing her clothes away and pushed her down to the ground.

For the next few minutes, Natsu said there with his eyes wide in shock, looking at the massive orgy played out in front of his eyes in the middle of the hall, which was now separated to the outside world by large curtains. Flesh hit flesh, moans after moans, the place turned from a normal welcoming party to a paradise for sex.

The Fairies sat down on their chairs and watched the show, taking in every details of the pure sex scene in front of them to choose out the best of the best to add in the rank of student council.

"Oh my, you look lonely" a maid with gold hair approached him "may I…"

"He's mine" Natsu and the maid turned to the direction of the voice and widen their eyes when they saw Mirajane Strauss walking toward them in only her lacy bra and thong, her face was holding a very slutty smile and you could see her pussy was dripping with juice "I will take care from here" she told the maid, who bowed before moving away.

"W-wai…" Natsu tried to stand up but Mira had got on his laps and pushed him down to the chair he was sitting at, looking at him with a sultry smile and arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh my, you sure have a cute face" she purred, getting excite because the boy's eyes was slowly traveling down her body "made me want to eat you out" he couldn't stop it when the girl smashed her lips onto his, hungrily kissing him with her tongue thrust into his mouth.

They stayed like that for a whole ten minutes, the other Fairies were a little surprised when Natsu was still not pass out due to the lack of oxygen yet. Mira's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to enjoy the kiss between them, this was one of the few times a man was able to keep up with her kiss, and she must say she was really into this cute pink hair boy now.

Pulling back, Mira gasped for air as her tongue was still out of her mouth, a thin string of saliva connected their tongue together as Natsu stared into her big blue eyes that were now filled with lust.

"Just exactly what is happening here?" he asked with a low tone, the kiss was too good to resist and after all, it was his first kiss.

"This, Natsu-kun is the welcoming party…Lilith's style" Mira said with a crazy smile, her breasts pressing even harder into his chest when she closed pressed her body closer into his "freshmen is allowed to fuck all night long, enjoying the pleasure of the flesh and maybe if you're lucky, you will impress us by your performance and we will invite you to the student council, where you can have sex all night long" The white hair slutty beauty cheered out as if it was the most excited thing in the world, if Natsu wasn't sitting on his chair and had a super beautiful woman on his lap then maybe he had tried to run away.

"You're just too cute my dear, so I decide you to be my partner tonight" She slid down to the between of his legs and spread his legs wide "let's see how much of a cock are you?" she purred before giving the lump on his crotched a wet lick "Oh my, it's big" she giggled shamelessly and reached for his bell.

Before Natsu could stop her, his pants had been pulled down to his ankle and the only thing that was blocking Mira to her pleasure cock tonight was his boxer. Her eyes widen in excitement at the side of his cock strained against the fabric of his boxer.

The white haired slut didn't wait any longer and pulled down Natsu's boxers in a quick pull.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She cried out in shock and actually backed away a little.

Because between Natsu's legs wasn't just a big cock, it was a mega big cock. Huge, massive, large, big….and it wasn't at its full hardness yet. It was so big, the bulbous head covered by the foreskin was as big as her forearm, with the rest of the length must be at least fifteen inches when hard if her eyes could measure it right. His ball-sack was very big, with each ball was at the size of an orange and looked like it could release gallon and gallon of cum.

The other Fairies of Fairy Tail were also gasping at the size of Natsu's manhood

"Well, you see it" Natsu said embarrassedly. Even when he was young a young boy he had been teased non-stop by the children because of the size of his cock, which was bigger than most of the adult already. Growing up, his cock growing with his age and at its hardest it could reach the length of fifteen inches piece of meat.

Mira widen her eyes even more at that, but it glued to Natsu's cock like it was the only thing in the world that she could see in the world, the biggest and most beautiful cock she had ever seen in her life. She felt her mouth watered as drool ran down the corners of her chin endlessly, most girls could be scared of looking at it, but for the ultimate slut, this was the masterpiece and the owner should be held at sex god.

"Fuck…it's so big" she once again move closer and wrapped her arms around it, it was soft, yet bigger than even the muscular guys in the school not to mention really the temperature was very high. Mira couldn't wait to have this in her and become nothing but a bitch to him.

"W-Gah!" Natsu cried out when suddenly Mira shot her head forward and took his cock into her mouth, swallowing at least six inches of his cock before stopping. Her lips, tongue and the inside of her mouth move skillfully to please the sex god above her, even if the cock filled her mouth like never before, she would try her best to live up for her reputation.

Mira stuffed the big dick into her still throat and forced it as deep as it could go. His cock instantly got harder and thicker like a steel hard pole and for the first time since her first time, Mira gagged on the huge cock, which had spread her lips to their extremes in order to fit. Still only about a quarter of the length made it. Natsu cried out in lust before his hands shot out on its own, grabbing the back of Mira's head and forced his cock deeper into his cock, going nearly three quarter of his cock down the super tight throat of Mirajane Strauss. His cock throb was throbbing, making her gag and spit all over the dick.

Mira was in love. She was in love, she had never have someone fuck her face this rough. She loves his cock, she loves Natsu. Her pupils got smaller like she just used drug, turning into the hearts as she stared at Natsu's pleasure fill face.

Her wet pussy was dripping all over her ground and she wasn't even touching it. fuck her face again, making her gag and retch as he mercilessly shoved inch after inch of the hard, throbbing, cock down her throat.

Finally after some time Mira finally be able to take all of his cock down her throat, which by the feeling it reached all the way down her gut. The cock was so hard in her mouth and it was twitching and throbbing to the point her whole body was throbbing with it as well. All nineteen inches piece of cock was inside Mira's body, as she used the body which pleased so many men to be his cock sleeve.

To the shock of the Fairies, Natsu fucked her face for what seemed like an hour, tirelessly ramming the massive dick into her body. And finally, with a roar from Natsu, Mira pushed herself out of his cock with a lot of effort and grabbed his cock, aiming the head at her face. It then shot load after load of hot, sticky, cum all over Mira's beautiful face. She lapped up the cum like it were the last water on Earth.

It going like that for half an hour, as Mira's body was painted white with the hot and sticky sperm, not an inch of her body that wasn't painted by the most delicious cum she ever taste in her life. For Mira it was like a heavenly shower, given by the most powerful sex god in the world.

When Natsu finished cumming and leaned back against his chair, panting, Mira stayed on her knees and panted like a dog, waiting for her next treat.

"So good…" he moaned, for the first time in his life Natsu felt so please, his always arching cock for the first time wasn't bothering him anymore.

But no sooner than he thought that, his cock once again got hard and readied for another ground, his body arched when his cock throb, demanding for another release.

All the men around him were sleeping with a girl in hands, tired because of the long hours sex with the girls. But Natsu didn't feel tired in the slightest, in fact, he was very eager to find out more about this new experience.

Before he knew what was happening, Mira's body body was lying flat on the ground with her massive ass sticking up in the air and her face looking at him while panting like a bitch in heat.

"Master, please fuck your dog, please please" She begged, she was so horny that she could go mad because of it.

Scratch that, she was already mad because of the big fucking cock readied to pound her pussy and Natsu seemed like he was agree with her, even though she doubted he was thinking with that real head of him.

Then, without warning, Mira felt terrible pain. Natsu moved faster than the eyes could follow and got on his knees, with her chest pressed onto Mira's back and his strong arms wrapped around her tits, ignored the sperm coating Mira's body. Then when everything was settle, Natsu rammed his cock into her pussy with his hip slamming down.

"Oh my fucking god! master! It hurts so good!" she screamed with her face held the most shameless ahegao expression "Do it again master!" and Natsu did just that.

She was so full, filled like never before, the pleasure clouded her mind like an endless wave of tsunami. Both couple moaned out like animal in heat as they was having beastly sex on the ground, Natsu's hip became a blur as he pound Mira's pussy good and hard, really hard. Natsu's hip moved with an inhuman speed while his hands groped Mira's bountiful tits, loving the soft and elastic feeling.

More or less, this was the best day of his life. Got to the best school and not having the most pleasure moment of his life. Natsu had masturbate, but the feeling couldn't compare to what he was having at least in the millions years.

This was mad sex and who were looking at the scene was amazed of how Natsu handle the sluttiest woman.

He stood up for a little and grasped Mira tiny waist with his hands and pulled himself into her, harder and harder. Mira's fat ass bounced every time he pounded her. Mira screamed as Natsu cock stretched deeper and deeper inside her pussy, which clenched as she came harder and more than she had ever come before. Still Natsu kept pounding Mira, now with a firm handhold on her voluptuous hips, driving himself into her as she continued to curse and moan.

"Fuck! This fucking slut is crazing for your cock! Fuck my harder master! Fuck me harder! I am yours now, just please keep fucking me" she knew that by the time he done with her, she wouldn't be able to experience the pleasure of sex from anyone but him.

"I'm cumming" he cried out.

"Do it inside! Please release your loads inside me" Mira cried out with her tongue thrust out of her mouth, smilling stupidly.

With that, Natsu released his massive loads into her body.

His cock tighten up in preparation to flood Mira's delicios cunt before just a second later his cock swelled up before unleashing the first gallon of cum into her. Mira's womb and cunt were instantly filled to capacity as the hot and sticky creamy goo was pumped into her and it only took about twenty seconds for her stomach to start bloating from the excessive amount of spooge filling her.

Yet Natsu was still cumming and both the couple were lifted off the bed as the white haired sluts belly started to bulge. Before long Mira's womb couldn't contain all the cum being pumped into her and the excess squirted out from her tightly stretched pussy, forming a large puddle on the ground.

Sighing in pleasure Natsy continued to lightly thrust his still hard cock into Mira's now very creamy twat as he enjoyed the way her body twitching and jerking underneath his bdoy as she experienced aftershock induced mini-orgasms.

"Fuck!" When the white haired beauty thought everything was done, Mira screamed out once again when she was rode mercilessly for the second times of the night. Natsu returned to his pounding and fucked Mira with reckless speed, cum sprayed out of the poor/lucky woman abused pussy.

Line Break

The sun had gone up and the sky was becoming lighter and lighter, but the Fairies couldn't believe their eyes when Natsu released his sixteen loads deep into Mira with the equal amount of sperm like the previous releases before pulling his cock out and inserted it into their friend's anal, fucking her with such force.

Mira was nothing but a mere sex toy right now, lying flat on the ground with every inches of her body covered in thick hot cum as white as her hair. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue laid limp at the corner of her mouth and she was breathing slowly.

He fucked her all night without getting tired, making the Fairies wonder just how much stamina he got.

Mira was then turned around, lying on her back and Natsu pulled his cock out of her anal before thrusting it back into Mira's beautiful creamy cunt, he put both of his hand at the side of her head to support his body, his hip thrusting into her slowly, sending mini-orgams to her slutty pussy.

"Fu...cking... per...fect" Mira muttered before completely passing out, Natsu also released his last load and collasped down to Mira's body, his head resting between her bountiful tits.

All four Fairies were extremely horny by such a perfomance, no one more than Lucy. She was right, this was going to be a very interesting school years.

End of Chapter 1

New Chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (lilbido).

And of course don't flame. All the female characters of Fairy Tail became even more attractive than the cannon.

I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination of male's orgasm being big, large, massive, as well as the ability to come gallons whatever… You had been warned. Don't tell me that I didn't warn you about this.

.

.

.

Seriously-

This is the last warning, don't read if you don't like!

Natsu X Harem

Natsu's adventure at St. Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

A new way to spend weekend

"What should I do?" Sitting on his bed inside his apartment, Natsu Dragneel desperately asked himself that question for the who know how many times already with his hands on his head, using a heavy and thick blanket to cover his body from head to toe as if he was trying to hide from the world.

It was Saturday, two days after that Lilith welcoming party and Natsu already skipped school for one day before weekend arrived, which was very unusual for a boy who took schooling serious like him. But how could he show his face to everyone at school, especially the first year freshmen after he did something he thought he would never do, at least at this sometimes in the future...but not now.

He literally raped Mirajane Strauss all night till the next morning.

No, more like using her body as a jerking device, a mere, simple sex toy to pleasure himself like a wild beast before filling her with gallon after gallon of sperm. It would be a miracle if she wasn't knocked up that night.

He did something terrible and yet...he couldn't help but think that it was one of the best experiences of his life. The moans Mira let out with each movement of his hip, the way her pussy wrapped around his cock like a glove several size too small...but most of all was the pleasure that rushing through his spine. If Natsu wasn't feeling disappointed at himself, he would say that he had become addict to it.

And Mira...for the love of god that girl who was a year older than him was just damn right beautiful and sexy, she must be the most beautiful and attractive young woman Natsu had ever met in his life, spotting not only a sinful voluptuous kind of body but also a pervert mind to let know how to use her busty body to its full potential. He couldn't believe that he had met, let alone fucked stupid a girl like that two nights ago.

"God damn it!"

As he was too lost in Mira's naked body and the way he made her his bitch, he didn't notice that his cock had become so hard that it was slowly ripping through his pants to get free. With a groan, Natsu quickly removed his pants and grabbed his large dick as much as he could with his hands furiously reaching pumping it with his hand, picking up speed until he now had a decent pace. Unconsciously Natsu began thrusting her hips in an attempt to increase the pleasure as much as he could. The memories of two nights ago played back within his mind while Natsu tried to pleasure himself.

He should be ashamed about this but he knew that without a proper release his cock would never go down, even after a cold shower and he wouldn't be able to put on a pant like this.

Just as he was about to reach his limit, the doorbell went off and made Natsu flinched in surprise.

Hurriedly putting on his pant out of frustration from the cum-block, Natsu didn't realize the massive bulge his cock was making on his trouser and headed to the door. The doorbell went off again, telling him that the person at the other side of the door was rather impatient. Natsu couldn't help but wonder who would come to his apartment at this timing, since Romeo got training with St. Fairy Tail's basketball team today, it must be someone else.

"Coming" Natsu answered the door to stop the doorbells and unlocked his door before fully opened it. His mouth immediately dropped in shock when he saw who was standing waiting for him.

It was Mirajane Strauss, who was standing at the doorway wearing her slutty school girl outfit, her smooth pure white hair tied into two large tubes that rested on her shoulders by two gold hairclips.

"Good morning, Natsu-kun." Mira greeted him sweetly while waving her hand at him, flashing Natsu a very cute smile that could make any male melt away.

But before she could say anything more the door was slammed shut right in front of her face with Natsu standing with his back against it from the other side, panicking at the present of one of the famous Five Fairies of Fiore, who he pretty much fucked senseless two nights ago.

What was she doing here? And how did she know where he lived? And now that Mira was here and he finally thoroughly thought about that welcoming party, wasn't she the one who threw herself at him asking him to fuck her first? Maybe that was the reason why she didn't come her with an entire squad of police to arrest him for what he did to the daughter of the two of the top ten most powerful people in the world.

"How rude!" Mira pouted and put her hands on her hip "I'm not that scary, am I?" last time she checked, she was no demon and men would always kill or get on their knees to have her go to their place, not slammed the door right in front of her face like this.

"What are you doing here Mira-sempai?" Natsu asked loudly.

"Oh? Are you really asking me that, Natsu-kun after we had so much fun together?" Mira giggled at that "Oh wait a second, you were the one who had all the fun, all of me for yourself." Natsu's cheeks reddened when Mira's voice became seductive. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to ease down his arousal and horniness, as his cock was arching and standing tall and hard at the present of an incredible busty girl standing just a few inches from him, separated only by a door "Normally, I will request you to take responsibility for fucking me so~ good~... but I will make an exception this time since you're the real man among men" she purred, more like a moan.

"It was an accident." Natsu shook his head

"Oh, it wasn't...it was one of human's primal urges." Mira giggled "So no need to feel ashamed about it, you should feel proud you know Natsu-kun." Mira then raised her hand, this time to knock on the door "And by the way, are you going to let me stand out here like this?" Mira asked slyly "A group of boys invited me to their room for a drink so maybe I should pay them a visit to see if they can fuck me like they said they would!" She informed him and about to head there, but before she could take a single step Natsu opened his room and grabbed her wrist to pull her into his apartment before slamming the door shut.

Natsu was about to say something to her but never had the chance to because Mira suddenly dropped her bag and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before smashing her lips against his and thrust her tongue into his wide agape mouth, her pussy clad G-string thong grinded against his hardened dick and couldn't help but cheer loudly inside of her head when she found how hard and big it currently was.

Natsu was shocked by her sudden action, founding it hard to believe he was kissing the Mirajane Strauss for the second time and just like the last time she wasn't going gentle about it, using her tongue to explore every bit of his mouth and at the same time sucking as much thing from him as she could.

Somehow, with the use of her legs around his waist Mira managed to remove his pant from his body, dropping down to the ground and freed his hard fifteen inches cock, literally hard enough for her to sit on without any problem. Mira moaned out loudly into Natsu's mouth as she moved her ass on the biggest dick she had ever seen in her life, feeling its hardness and length with her supple butt.

With the last resistance of common sense, Natsu managed to put both of his hands on her shoulders and pushed Mira away from him, though with her arms and legs wrapped around him, her body still clung to him like glue.

"We shouldn't do this...it's not right." Natsu said breathlessly.

"Don't say that while your cock is hard" Mira said and tried to kiss him again, but this time he sealed his lips shut "Mou~, you're no fun at all" Mira pouted before smirking slyly "But I know something else on you to use my mouth on...something you can't refuse~" before Natsu could realize what she was talking about, Mira removed her limps from him and dropped down to the ground, coming face to face with his big dick.

Mira drooled and made a weird smile with her eyes sparked at the sight of the cock that penetrated her senseless that night, running her fingers on the length lovingly at the thought of having it once again inside of her. Mira was more or less in love Natsu, but her most favorite thing about him was his cock, coming to love both the young man and his not so little soldier hopelessly after receiving a thoroughly fuck that she never experienced before in her life.

"Wait!" But it was too late, Mira already took the head of his dick into her mouth and sucked hard while swirling her tongue around the corona, making him throw his head back in pleasure. Even though it was big for her mouth, Mira worked the head like a pro before taking his cock into her mouth until the head touched the back of her throat and then pulled back slowly, sucking all the way like a black hole.

"How was that?" Mira pulled back, making a wet POP and giggled as she caressed her cheek against the ultimate penis "Better than the last time, wasn't it?" Natsu could only nod his head rapidly, cause he wasn't too sure about what she said "Glad you like it, because I spent all day practicing with two dildos so that I can give you the best head." Mira then gave his cock a wet lick "Prepare for it because I'm going to blow your mind, master."

True to her words, Mira blew his mind with bliss as she took his cock into her mouth and swallowed the whole thing down her throat in one single suck, pressing her nose against his pelvis and massaged his dick with her throat. Mira glanced up a little and saw his hands balled into fists, a sign telling her that he was trying to hold back the urge to grab her head and thrust his hip as much as he want to.

It surprised her when she saw just how much self-control this boy got, normally right at the moment their cock was put into her mouth men could never control themselves from the urge of face-fucking her, but it amazed her that after all this time Natsu hadn't tried to do anything other than enjoying her mouth. She smirked mentally nonetheless, only made her want this boy more.

With that, Mira started to pop her head and increase the speed of her blowjob, literally impaling herself with his dick as she wetly sucked his cock. Natsu by now was moaning out loudly in pleasure and finally put his hand on the back of Mira's head to force her head go faster on his cock. All fifteen inches of man meat now wet with Mira's saliva, with thick string of spit dropped from his cock down to the ground every time the white haired Fairy was pulled away from his dick but was quickly slammed back into place. All the while Mira was looking at Natsu with love and lust; it was as if her pupils had changed to the shape of hearts.

And then with a grunt, Natsu buried his cock as far as he could down her throat and exploded with a powerful climax, as his thick hot sperm erupted from the tip of his dick and when straight down her throat. Mira was a little disappointed that she didn't have the chance to taste his sperm again, but nonetheless she kept her head there so that Natsu could dump all of his cum into her body.

It went for half an hour, still as impressive as Mira could remember and when he finished, Natsu pulled his dick out of her mouth in a wet POP and fell down to the ground, as his legs finally gave up to the incredible pleasure, his cock twitched madly and still standing high and strong.

"Shit..." Natsu finally managed to let out some words, as his head was still spinning with pleasure "Can't believe that I actually done it again."

"Well, believe it my dear, because from now on you're going to spend a whole lot more time with me" Mira said sultrily and crawled to him on all four, sticking out her tongue to lick his cock "Would you like to officially become my boyfriend, master?"

"R-really?" Natsu would be crazy or gay if he refused such generous offer like that, especially after he fucked her once and about to get his second one "But...Aren't you already have a boyfriend?" he asked, it would be weird if girls like Mira didn't already have a boyfriend, instead, with that kind of personality she definitely slept around with quite a lot of guys, maybe at the same time.

"I broke up with all of them yesterday" Natsu sweat dropped when she said them like it was the most normal things "You're now my boyfriend Natsu-kun" She stood up on her knees and stroke his dick rapidly with her silk like hand, the other pulling her top to the side and show him her tits, cladding behind a lacy bra that left nothing to the imagination "Now Natsu-kun, I want to make a few things clear first. I might be your girlfriend, but when sex-time comes, I'm your bitch, your cum-slut, your personal cum-dumpster, whatever you want to call me...as long as you keep fucking me with that big and hard dick of yours before filling me up with your sperm, you won't have to take any responsibility."

"Sempai...you don't have to put thing to that extreme, you know" he said unsurely, but from what he saw in Mira's eyes, she wasn't going to change her mind.

"The man who owns a dick like this must be treated with the respect he deserves." Mira pointed out and Natsu wasn't sure if she was serious or not "Now master," her smile then became seductive "what are you going to do to me now?"

"Sigh..." Well, Natsu thought in his head, for now, he should please his cock first and Mira seemed like she wasn't against that idea at all, completely opposite to say the least. Plus, having a girlfriend like Mira was damn right lucky for him and Natsu couldn't help but look forward to see where this would go "Alright then, if you want it that much then." He wrapped his arm around her bared hip and pulled her toward him, making Mira yelped slightly in surprise but smile at his roughness. His hand went underneath her extra-min skirt and removed her G-string easily before grabbing a handful of her butt-cheek, squeezing it within his hand and let his fingers felt the firmness of her ass.

Time to thoroughly enjoy the daughter of his idols and hopefully they wouldn't get angry at him when they found out

Line Break

It was late in the afternoon, hours since Mira's arrival and yet the two still going at it wildly on his bed, with Natsu on top of Mira and tirelessly slammed his hip down her ass, fucking his cock into her asshole. With both hands on Mira's shoulder the pinkette managed to keep her where he wanted, leaving her in the state of constant moaning and drooling.

With one final thrust, Natsu thrust his dick as far as he could up into her ass and came, as both of their eyes rolled into the back of their head and climax violently with Natsu filling her up again and again while Mira kept soaking his bed with her juice. As his entire body twitched and shook with pleasure, Natsu's arms gave out and he collapsed down to Mira, resting his chest on her back and pressed her flat underneath him.

When he was done, Natsu pulled his dick out of Mira and sat back down heavily on his bed, taking a deep breath as he wiped the sweats away from his forehead and pink hair. His cock finally softened just a little, but still standing at an impressive eleven inches of semi-hard meat. After all, Natsu would feel surprise if his not so little soldier refused to get soft after going through seven climaxes and made Mira come for who know how many times.

Though, he couldn't stop a moan from escaping his mouth when Mira, who was having sperm flowing out both her pussy and anal endlessly, suddenly got between his legs and took his semi-hard cock into her mouth, sucking gently while moving her tongue around it.

"Don't you think that you already have enough, sempai?" Natsu grunted out, trying his best not to get hard again.

"I got more than enough Natsu-kun," Mira smiled slyly with her tongue out to lick the underside of his cock "but the question is...do you?" her smile widened when Natsu tried to look away, avoiding answer that question. Mira then got on her knees and grabbed his face with both hands, looking at him in the eyes "If you want to continue, you don't need to hold back, just bend me down and fuck me wherever and whichever way you want, okay?"

"I'm not sure that will be a good idea" Natsu sweat dropped and Mira just smiled before placing a kiss on his lips "You're just so cute I can't help it."

"Um, Mira-semapi...Won't it be dangerous if I keep cumming into you like that?"

"No worry Natsu-kun, this is my safe day" Mira winked at him "Plus, I can use a special kind of pill to prevent getting pregnant so you don't have to worry about it." Natsu sighed in relief at that. He didn't know what his friends at home was going to react if they found out that he accidentally knock up a girl "Plus, like I said you don't have to take my responsibility, just be my boyfriend and fuck me every way you want is okay" she then pulled his head toward her breasts while giggling slyly.

"Uh...yeah...I" target="_blank"Uh...yeah...I guess..." Natsu nodded his head at that, feeling his cheeks pressed against her bountiful tits. Each of these orbs was even larger than his head and extremely soft as well as firm, defying the law of physic by standing high on her chest and completely ignoring gravity.

"So, what should we do next?" Mira immediately got her answer when she heard his stomach grumbled "Ara ara, hungry?"

"Y-yeah" The pinkette chuckled in embarrassment. Because of the sex, Natsu already skipped lunch.

"I guess it can't be help then, no energy mean no sex" Mira sighed in disappointment, making Natsu wondered if she was serious or not "Okay, get change, let's have our first date" Mira said cheerily and jumped down to the ground, feeling a extremely sore between her legs but still manage to stand and walk as normally as possible "and wore something nice, okay?"

"Uh...yeah..." was what Natsu could only say.

Line Break

Natsu couldn't believe that here he was with a very beautiful and attractive girl whose arm was linked with his, walking on the street of Magnolia in a cool night like this, drawing a lot attention from the people around them. Some, Natsu could see that they actually recognized the infamous White Fairy while other just stared lustfully at her, especially the boys with drool running down the corners of their mouth. Natsu couldn't really blame them, since the dress she was wearing barely left anything to the imagination.

Mira brought it with her in her bag when she arrived at Natsu's house. It was dressed in a black back-less dress that went to the point at her lower part, just inch above her ass. The dress was skin tight, hugging her body like a second skin. Her large breasts strained against the front part of her dress, with a deep V-neck cut that showed the entire inner part of her cleavage, the center of men's attention. The dress was long enough to reach down to Mira's ankle and got a high slit at the left side all the way to her hip, adding more erotic charm to the young woman. She also wore black skin-stockings and high heels.

She also styled her hair together behind her head and donned two gold earrings, putting on some make-ups and made herself a lot more beautiful than usual.

"Hey, Mira-sempai, where are we going?" Natsu asked and paled slightly when they stopped in front of a high class restaurant, the kind of place that Natsu thought he would never effort enough money to come anywhere near.

"Ah, here we are" Mira smiled and pointed to the restaurant "Let's have dinner here, shall we?" she was about to go in when she suddenly saw the uncomfortable look on Natsu's face "What's wrong dear?" She asked, but then smiled slyly with her hand covered her mouth "Oh, you are thinking about the money you will have to pay, aren't you?" Natsu looked away while smiling embarrassedly. Truth to be told, Natsu didn't have much money to begin with, and his part time job could only provide him enough money to take care of himself. He doubted that the amount of money he was carrying with him was enough to effort a dish in there.

"Uh...yeah...hey, I know a place..." But Mira already grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her into the restaurant.

"Don't worry Natsu-kun, this place is owned by the Heartfillia Family, if you're going with me then you don't have to worry about the fee." Mira said and walked into the restaurant, as two guards immediately opened the door for her and Natsu.

This kind of place wasn't something that could describe with words, at least in Natsu's opinion, who was a commoner compared to his date. There weren't many customers inside the place at the moment, but from what he could see they were all super rich people with high standard, even in the way they were eating their foods.

He almost forgot that his girlfriend was filthy rich, maybe even richer than the princess of Fiore herself.

"Strauss ojou sama, welcome" A man wearing a black vest stepped forward and smiled at Mira, bowing his head respectfully, taking Mira's hand and plant a soft kiss on the back her hand "How can I help you?"

"Prepare a table for two for me" Mira said and pulled out a card from the small handbag she was holding "Here" She gave him the card, which he took it in his hand and gave it a look. A smile then appeared on his face and the man gave Mira's card that to her

"You table will be readied in a second, Strauss ojou-sama." He then clicked his hands, making the dazed waiters around him snap out of their dreaming state and quickly ran away to prepare a table for Mira and Natsu "Please follow me" Mira nodded and followed behind the man, with Natsu walking beside her.

"This is the one of the best and fanciest restaurants you can find in Fiore, Natsu-kun. If you want to have a table here, you have to book a place here weeks before that." She smiled and showed him the card "If I or any other Fairies come here without Lucy, we must present this card." Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"I see...oh" He then stepped ahead and pulled Mira's chair out for her "Here you go, Mira-sempai."

"Ara, such a gentleman you're Natsu-kun" Mira kissed him on his cheek before sitting down. Natsu then walked to the opposite chair and sat down as well.

The menu was given to them immediately after that when the waiters arrived to finish arranging their table. Natsu couldn't stop himself from gasping when he saw the prices of some of the dishes they serve here. The cheapest so far, a 'simple' dish of tuna fish required a huge amount of money, maybe double or even triple the money Natsu brought with him.

And Natsu couldn't even read some of the dishes in the menu.

"Since I'm not that hungry" Mira sent Natsu a meaningful look as well as a sly smile "I will have...the Fortress Stilt Fisherman Indulgence Dessert then, with a bottle of Chateau Lafite 1787 for both of us."

"Yes miss" The waitress in charge of their table nodded her head and wrote down Mira's order "Sir, what are you orders?"

Instead of answering the waitress' question, Natsu looked at Mira in confusion.

"You drink?" he asked.

"Yes, of course..." Mira nodded her head

"But...you're only seventeen, aren't you?" Natsu asked.

"Duh? You are sixteen and you already fucked me all day" Natsu and the waitress blushed heavily at Mira's statement, which she said it like it was the most oblivious thing in the world "You're a man now so literally if you're old enough to fuck then you're old enough to drink." She giggled at his face. He was just too cute to tease.

"O-okay then...I will have" Natsu then turned the menu around and showed it to the waitress, the one with the considerable price "This one then." It was some kind of beef steak.

"Charbroiled Kobe Filet..." the waitress nodded her head and bowed her head "Your order will come in just a minute" with that she left and let the two of them alone.

"You could have ordered a lot more than that Natsu-kun" Mira said with a smile.

"Don't worry Sempai, I..." he suddenly froze when he felt something gently caressed his crotch, more like his dick through his pant.

"What's wrong dear?" Mira asked teasingly, but she was sending him a glare that was telling him to not speak it out loud, or else.

"Nothing...uh...nothing" Natsu could only shake his head. Mira was teasing him with her feet under the table and she knew exactly the way to do it best.

"So, Natsu-kun, I heard that you passed the entrance exam with flying color, didn't you?"

"Yeah, sempai. It was very challenging, but I manage to pass it and earned the Academy's full scholarship for talent student." He said.

"I see, you're a smart boy, aren't you." Mira smiled to him. Natsu then flinched when he felt his zipper being slowly pulled down "You're the kind of boyfriend anyone girls want to have for themselves. I'm glad that I made the right decision that night of choosing you to be my lover, and manage to get you be my boyfriend before the others make their move." She then slowly ran her finger on his hand. He could feel her toe against his dick and was trying to get it out of his pant.

"Mira-sempai, I had been wondering..." Natsu then questioned "What was that all about? The welcoming party that night...just, what is going on?" To say he was totally confused was a huge understatement. He didn't understand why everyone could strip down and have sex so normally like that "And what about you? What about the Fairies? What is you guys' role in this?"

Mira looked a little uncomfortable with his question, her feet even stopped for a moment but she answered him nonetheless.

"Natsu-kun, you have to understand that this is top secret information among the higher society. I guess, with you now at my boyfriend sooner or later you will know about it." Mira sighed before starting her explanation with a very low tone. There was no one around at the moment but she was still extra careful "Do you know how the Heartfillia can have the world around their finger that easily?" she asked "By money? By their long tradition of being the leader of the high-class society? Or was it by force? I can say both. Heartfillia family, from the ancient time is the one and only family that has the most power, even stronger than the Royal Family of Fiore, the King and Queen of this nation. They control the other families with their power over money and sometimes even by force. But do you know what their scariest power is." Natsu shook his head "Influence...sexual influence to be exact"

"In the ancient day, where people still live in the caves. Other than eating, sleeping, hunting... mating is always human most primal urges but also humans' weakest spot. The Heartfilla family knows that, and they targeted other with it. They created a society, some kind of junto around the 17th and 18th century. They created a place to train beautiful, but loyal women to them into the perfect sex partners for men, able to satisfy every kind of fetish and deepest desire before engaging them to the future leaders of the high society. At that time, every man who could marry a woman given by the Heartfillia family, the most powerful household is a huge honor so they agreed right away, without knowing that it is away for the Heartfillia to directly control the other powerful family from the inside."

"That place is now called St. Fairy Tail"

Natsu widened his eyes at that. He had expected Mira to say that, but he still couldn't control himself from getting shocked.

"Years passed and Heartfillia still managed to control the world this way, their popularity and power raised like kite has wind. The more time passed, the more power they gain because nowadays rich people don't care much about having a single partner. Their jobs tends to force them away from their family, can be rather stressful and then they will start to look for lovers. And what could be a better lover than one trained by Heartfillia family?"

"I see..." Natsu slowly nodded his head, completely unaware that his cock was out of his pant and was receiving a footjob from Mira.

"St. Fairy Tail is the place to train these girls, in the future they will all be assigned to please the men that are in control." The white haired young woman said "To make sure Heartfilla Family to have the absolute influence, as well as control over this society. I can guarantee you that more than fifty percent of the girls at St. Fairy Tail already known about this and very eager to join the training."

"But what about you, sempai?"

"Each generation, there will be a group of five, the leaders of them all, called The Fairies" Mira answered "They will be led by the future heir or heiress of Heartfillia Household and the other four fairies are all their closest friend, who also came from the most powerful families. They, in the future, will be assigned to the richest, most powerful men to marry them unless..."

"Oh" Natsu said, a little disappointed after hearing that. So...Mira was going to marry someone big in the future.

"Ah ah" she swayed her index finger side to side "you don't need to feel worry about this, Natsu-kun." She giggled before continuing where she left of "unless, the Fairies can find a potential love of life for themselves, regardless about their status. Their method, in a way, is cruel but they still respect girls' decision, even support if they want to." Mira then teased the underside of his cock with sole "I found you, Natsu-kun and there is nothing they can do to tear us apart."

"I see..." Natsu nodded his head with a smile, swallowing down a moan at the last moment.

Then, the waiters arrived with their orders. Natsu couldn't help but feel his mouth water at the sight of his steak, while Mira got what look like an elegant cup of strawberry ice-cream.

Natsu picked up his folk and knife while Mira held a spoon in her hand, letting a waitress poured her glass and Natsu's glass full with rich wine

"If you're still hungry after that, you can..." but Mira stopped and had to bite back a giggle with her hand covered her mouth when Natsu stabbed his folk down the steak and lifted it up from his dish, taking a large bite.

He had no table manner, Mira thought.

"So delicious~" Natsu moaned and then finished the steak with the next bite, chewing a mouthful of meat before swallowing in one gulf.

"Ara" Mira giggled "You must be very hungry then." Mira then turned her head to the waiters who were looking at Natsu in shock and slight disgust, something the other customers who were looking at them also had on their face "Don't just stand there, bring him another one" she ordered harshly.

"Yes ma'am" the quickly ran away.

"Eat as much as you want, my master" Mira said lovingly "because you will need all the energy you need to fuck me stupid"

End of Chapter 2

Please READ and REVIEW, I'm a new author so I really need support to continue XD...and your feedbacks are my greatest supports.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning: This story is made of from author's pure pervert imagination, please don't read if you're not eighteen, aka underage, or have problem with your heart and control your imagination (lilbido).

And of course don't flame. All the female characters of Fairy Tail became even more attractive than the cannon.

I will also warn you about the ridiculous imagination of male's orgasm being big, large, massive, as well as the ability to come gallons whatever… You had been warned. Don't tell me that I didn't warn you about this.

.

.

.

This is the last warning, don't read if you don't like!

Natsu X Harem

Natsu's adventure at St. Fairy Tail

Chapter 3

Student Council

Natsu didn't have an alarm clock, normally he would let the bio clock within his body automatically woke him up from his sleep.

But this morning, the ringtone of his cellphone woke him up. It wasn't his old cellphone though; it was a brand new one, a unique cellphone that he got from his girlfriend last night, something that he desperately tried to refuse but Mira still managed to convince him to keep it, as she also got for herself an exact same one to make a pair. Mira said there was no way the others could find a second pair like this, because she ordered the best cellphone makers, who of course worked for Heartfilla Corporation to make them specifically for the both Natsu and Mira. On the back of Natsu's red cellphone there was chibi image of a white haired succubus that greatly resembled Mira, wearing skimpy lingerie and winking cutely at him while doing a sexy pose and on Mira's white one was the chibi image of a roaring pink scale Western dragon.

If Natsu and Mira put their cellphone beside each other, then the combined image would appear to be like the dragon was fucking the succubus from behind, the true meaning.

After all, Mira was the one who designed these two chibi pictures.

Natsu opened his eyes and grabbed his phone, which was being charged on the table beside his bed and saw he just received a message, definitely from Mira since there was a white heart on the screen, Mira's trademark symbol in the Five Fairies. Groaning tiredly Natsu sat up and opened the text.

It was a video text.

Natsu opened it and dropped his mouth in shock when the first thing he saw was a large pair of naked tits. Not only that but they were also jiggling wildly, like their owner was currently doing jogging or heavy workouts...or being fucked in this matter.

"Good morning Natsu-kun" The camera was taken away from those glorious tits and Mira's face appeared on the scene, with another woman behind her, perhaps she was a maid because there was a white headband on her head, looking over Mira's shoulder. The white haired young lady waved her hand at him while smiling brightly "Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked before grabbing the maid's head and tongue kissed her passionately "By the way, this is Lani, my personal maid. She is cute right?" she then pulled Lani's head forward "Say hi to him, La-chan"

"H-hello, Natsu-sama" Lani bowed her head.

"She is currently fucking me with a strap-on. I was so horny and crazed for your big fat cock, but I also didn't want disturb your sleep either so this is my only solution." The one who was recording the video took a few steps back and showed the full scene of Mira being fucked from behind by Lani, who was wearing a black strap-on around her waist. "Is this count at cheating?" While being fucked like that Mira was still managing to put on a very straight face, with her head tilted to the side and her finger on her lips in a cute thinking pose "This is not a cheating right, since my partner is a woman like me. Are you feeling jealous Natsu-kun? Though you don't have to worry because you will be the only man I allow to come anywhere near me, let alone fucking me" she stuck out her tongue cutely.

Natsu could only let out a force laugh at her joke. He didn't know if he should feel jealous or not

"Will you fuck me later on today as well Natsu-kun?" Mira asked hopefully and grabbed both of her tits "Your succubus is hungering for your dick and thirsting for your sperm." Natsu sweat dropped at that "Oh by the way Natsu-kun, please come to the Student Council Building after school. You only have class in the morning today right? We, the Fairies leaders of Student Council would like to properly welcome you to the Student Council, as an honor member." With that, she finally bended down to all four and let Lani fucked her, molesting her large tits with her hands.

Natsu sighed and felt back down the bed, again, he didn't know if it was a good thing that he was now a member of the Student Council, which in Mira's explanation, the headquarter of all sexual activities especially during meetings. Which mean want it or not, Natsu was now directly involved in their business. He didn't know if his position as Mira's boyfriend was going to change anything, but he could see the future of him using his cock more often coming closer.

Natsu looked at the scene of his phone and saw that the video was about to come to the end, with Mira winking at the camera while riding Lani's fake cock like a cowgirl. After that the video ended and Natsu sighed again, he should have some breakfast before heading to school, or else he would be late.

But first, he replayed the video again.

And again...

Line Break

After Natsu had finished with his lunch, which was a traditional bento box that filled with foods he bought from a local restaurant, the pinkette grabbed his bag and headed to the Student Council Building, which was as big as any school building within the school ground. The Student Council was the only group that got a whole place like that for themselves and from what he heard about the place, it was the sacred ground of St. Fairy Tail. Aside from the Fairies and without their permission, even the heads of the clubs of the Academy were strictly forbidden to enter the place and military armed guards were always present around the place.

Natsu thought Lucy Heartfillia might not need to take thing to that extreme level. It wasn't like there was anything important in there, right?

While walking to the building, Natsu had to do his best to avoid everyone's gaze. The boys were giving him jealousy as well as hateful stares, probably because of the news about him being Mirajane Strauss' boyfriend, somehow had been leaked out and spread around like fire on hay, making everyone at the Academy knew about it now. The girls however, were giving him lustful stares and couldn't stop themselves from looking at his crotch, but still managed to keep their distain from him.

Touching a boyfriend of one of the Fairies were like a death wish for both you and your family's company.

In the end, Natsu managed to get to the Student Council Building after ten minutes. There were two guards wearing military uniform standing in front of the gates, with guns and knife strapped to their waist. These guards were a whole lot taller and bigger than Natsu, double his height and at least triple his size with massive muscles bugging underneath their muscle shirt.

There was no way a student could get pass these men.

"Stop right there" The two held out their hands when Natsu approached the gate "Show us your student ID card."

The pinkette showed them the thing they wanted to see, which he wore around his neck. The guards read it carefully, to make sure that it was Natsu Dragneel.

"Alright, Mirajane Ojou-sama is waiting for you at the indoor pool." The guards nodded their head and pushed the door opened for Natsu.

"Thank you" Natsu nodded his head and walked in, getting a cool and gentle breeze of wind to his face. Walking through the large hall, Natsu couldn't help but feel slightly amazed at the sight of the Student Council Building. They literally got everything here, which wasn't unexpected from the richest ladies in the world.

Then, Natsu arrived at his destination. It was a place that reminded Natsu of an Aquatics Centre, with an Olympic size swimming pool. If he wasn't mistaken, then this place was even bigger than the pool in the gym and the outdoor pool for the Swimming Club.

It didn't take him long to find his girlfriend, Mira and the rest of the Fairies and was aroused at the sight of them, and what was they doing.

Lucy Heartfilla, the leader of the Fairies and the Gold Fairy, who was wearing nothing but her birth suit was currently receiving a full body oil massage from a pair of girls on the bed beside him, her oiled skin glinted erotically.

Not too far away at the left side of the pool was Erza Scarlet, the Red Fairy. She was, like Lucy, completely naked and was having a girl between her legs, eating her pussy out and two more sucking on her nipples while groping those large tits they attracted to. He heard that Erza was more into girls than boys.

Cana Alberona, the Brown Fairy was lying on a long chair with a bottle of wine beside her like usual and next to her, currently sleeping was Wendy Marvel, the youngest, Blue Fairy. Cana pushed the sunglasses she was wearing down a little when she saw him and gave him a wink. Both of them were wearing bikini that matched their hair color.

And last but not least, his girlfriend Mira who were gently floating on the water with her eyes close. From what he could see, the White Fairy was wearing some kind of string bikini that didn't leave anything for the imagination.

"Welcome, Natsu Dragneel to the Student Council" Natsu's eyes turned back to Lucy and saw her sat up, smiling beautifully at him. She then stood up and walked to Natsu, with her arms folding underneath her breasts, which was as big as or maybe even bigger than Mira's girls.

"Uh, hey...Lucy-sempai" He greeted, trying to look away.

"No need to be shy like that, there is no rule that will stop you from enjoying other woman's body" Lucy laughed softly "Plus, it's only natural for a man to stare when a naked girl is standing in front of him."

"Natsu-kun!"

Before he could reply, Mira shot out of the pool and threw herself at him with her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his face against hers in a passionate kiss. Since her body was still wet, close contact like this got his clothes wet as well, but Natsu didn't care about it that much and decided to return the kiss to Mira just as passionate.

"It's so good to see you" Mira smiled at him after pulling back "You got my message? Did you like it?" Natsu nodded his head with an embarrassed smile, making Mira giggle before turning her eyes to Lucy "Lucy-chan, don't try to steal my boyfriend from me."

"Wasn't trying to" Lucy held up both of her hands and shook her head. Turning her attention to Natsu she said "Natsu, I want to properly welcome you to the Student Council. I hope you will enjoy yourself and give your best to our community while you're here."

"I will Sempai, thank you" was Natsu's only reply

"Since you're Mira's boyfriend, your rank among the Council is the second highest, only after us five." Lucy told him before smiling "I'm sure that Mira can fill you in the details, rules, club's activities later on. For now, I think I will have to leave you two alone so Mira can properly give you her welcoming gift." With that, she returned to the bed and continued the massage.

Before Natsu could wonder what this gift was, his flaccid dick was out of his pants and was being stroke rapidly by Mira. The sight of the giant member, yet still soft was drawing a lot of attention from the girls, even the Fairies. It didn't take it long for his dick to get hard in Mira's hand, standing fully at the length of fifteen inches and as hard as steel.

"What are you waiting for?" Cana spoke up loudly so Natsu could hear her "Strip down and fuck her already."

As Mira claimed her lips around the head of cock, even with so many people around here, Natsu needed no more motivation to remove every single piece of his uniform from his body and standing completely naked in this all-girls pool, with his cock being sucked gently by his girlfriend, who then lowered herself down to the wet floor to have a better position to suck on his cock, as well as giving him a titty-fuck with her large mounds.

"Damn, even if this is the second time, it still amazed me how big it is" Cana commented and gulped down the entire bottle of wine, or at least what was left "Hey Mira, think you can handle that horse dick?" as if to answer Cana's question, Mira released her breasts around Natsu's cock and pushed her head forward, swallowing his fifteen inches cock in one single gulp with her nose pressed against his pelvis "Damn."

"Mira, Natsu, your place is ready." Lucy spoke up loudly to inform the both of them, pointing her hand to a large float that was slowly enlarging itself on the pool's surface.

Natsu groaned out loudly when Mira pulled her head back, sucking like a vacuum before releasing his cock head in a wet POP.

"Ready for round three?" Mira asked while rapidly stroking his cock, licking the underside of his cock and take some of the oozing pre-cum into her mouth with her tongue.

"Since when there are round three?" Natsu asked before putting his hand underneath Mira's hand and lifted her up, effortlessly lifting her up to his body with his hands underneath her ass before making his way to the float.

When he was at the poolside Natsu dropped Mira down to the float and jumped on her before spreading her legs with his hands on her thighs and thrust his cock into her pussy, going all the way into her womb and knocked the wind out of her lungs.

Natsu grunted loudly in pleasure and didn't move a muscle to savor the wetness and warmness of Mira's pussy, which was just as tight as the first time Natsu inserted his cock into the tight tunnel, crushing his cock with a great amount of pressure as if it was trying to milk every last drop of his sperm out.

"Here" Mira then grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, getting Natsu on his back and climbed on his lap, all the while didn't let his cock escape from her pussy. Now that she was the one on top, Mira raised her hip a little and slammed herself down to his hip, impaling the last four inches of his cock into her pussy, completely sheathed the hard pole within her "So~ good~..." She moaned out loudly and came hard around his dick. His cock, no matter how many times she took it into her pussy, was just too big for her to handle and simply having it inside her could make her squirt her juice like a squirter.

Natsu's eyes couldn't stay away from her giant tits, as they jiggled right in front of his eyes while Mira's body was moving around to help her pussy adjust to the size of his dick. Then, with no more hesitation, Natsu's hands shot forward and cupped the underside of her tits to bring them to his face, burying his face deeply into those incredible soft orbs of flesh. The pinkette turned his face around, licked, sucked and nipped on the skin of Mira's breasts while his hands squeezing her tits and swaying them around, making her moan out in delight at the way Natsu was playing with her girls.

Then, her moans got a whole lot louder when Natsu started to move his hip on his own and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth to suck while twitching the other with his index and middle finger.

"Keep it down for yourself Mira" Cana groaned out loudly, greatly aroused by Mira's lustful moans and the sound of Natsu's thighs hit rapidly against Mira's ass.

"Let them be Cana." Lucy said with a small smirk, but in truth she was also turned on by heat sex making Mira and her boyfriend was pulling "Mira got her boyfriend, she has all the right to enjoy sex with him."

"In front of us?" That question was from Wendy, he had woken up and currently touching herself through her blue bikini.

"Of course, if she wants." Lucy's last word fell into deaf ears because of Mira's cry of absolute pleasure when Natsu brought her to yet another powerful orgasm. The white haired fairy was bouncing her ass on his lap, fast enough to meet up with his thrust and earned more pleasure for the both of them.

This kept on going for forty five minutes before Mira couldn't take it anymore, having experienced countless amount of orgasm in less than an hour and collapsed down to Natsu's chest, letting him grab her ass and slam it down to his cock to meet up with his thrust, desperately trying to get himself to have his first release.

"Shit...here it come Mira-sempai!" Natsu cried out and threw his head back in pleasure, slamming Mira's pussy down to his cock as hard as he could and buried completely into her before exploring with a powerful wad of sperm. From the position on Natsu's chest, Mira could only let out yet another throaty moan when she went through another orgasm at the feeling of her womb being expanded by Natsu's huge loads.

"So much..." she moaned out while drooling all over Natsu's muscular chest "You're filling me with so much cum, Natsu-kun~" She moaned out his name lewdly. Much to her own delight, she felt her belly expanded slightly to contain the thick and hot sperm Natsu kept pumping into her, loving the way his cum slowly floating within her womb.

After awhile, Natsu's cock finally stopped twitching and cumming. Releasing a sigh of satisfaction, Natsu slowly pulled himself out of Mira, making sure that her tight snatch would milk out the last of his sperm still within his cock. Without anything to block the way, his sperm freely gushed out of her pussy but Mira immediately sealed her pussy's entrance shut, keeping his sperm within her body for her own liking.

"Now big boy, I know that this isn't your limit" Mira said challengingly while using her tongue to lick his lip, slowly caressing his muscular chest with her hand "You know what they say...better make the most of it" she then released him and moved slightly to the side, supporting herself with her elbows and knees and stuck her ass into the air as high as possible, setting herself for him.

Without a word, Natsu got on his knees and positioned himself behind Mira, aiming his cock at her unused hole of the day before pushing the big head of his cock into it, earning a moan from Mira when her rosebud was forced open.

"C'mon master, unleash your animal" Mira encouraged him by pushing his cock further into her anus by her own.

No point for him to turn back to this kind of life now. It also didn't help that neither him nor his dick could control themselves whenever he saw Mira like this.

Mira turned her head around a little and saw a lustful smirk on Natsu's face as he put his hands on her hip and got ready for fucking.

So...her boyfriend finally broke. That was good because she wouldn't want him to get soft on her. Softcore was never her thing and with a cock like that, Natsu should keep on penetrating her good and hard.

Which, the next second, he did without any hesitation.

Their evening ended just like that, with Mira being fucked bowleg.

Looking down at Mira who was having a fucked stupid smile on her face, her legs spread with sperm gushing out both of her pussy and anus like an endless waterfall, her breasts and face covered in his cum, Natsu couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. He did something that no men had ever been able to do before.

He fucked Mirajane Strauss into her proper place. He bested her in what she did best.

"I'm all fired up!" His cock slowly rose to its full height again when he saw Mira's erotic body coated in his sperm. He had to fuck her more, had to make her scream his name out loud louder. He would use this cock and fuck her until she could no longer walk.

However, before he could do it, he was knocked out by a certain red head Knight with a crystal dildo. The pinkette fell down to Mira's body as darkness took over his vision, his cock, ironically impaled itself into Mira's cum filled pussy.

End of Chapter 3

Seriously hope you like this chapter.

And please, review!


End file.
